Good news
by anything-new
Summary: Birthday fic for Faith4000 3 Morgan walks in Garcia's office just as she takes a phonecall with very good news which concerns him too. Mostly just SMUT, read at your own discretion. ONESHOT.


**A/N: This is – finally – a very late birthday present for Faith4000. She requested a fic with a pre-established relationship between Morgan and Garcia (who else?), where Garcia tells Morgan in her office she is pregnant and hot office!sex ensues. **

**In other words: this is pretty gratuitous smut, nothing more, nothing less. I had a lot of fun to write it, I hope you have as much fun reading it. I did manage to add a semblance of a storyline to it ;) Barely. **

**Warning: strong sexual content. Reader's discretion advised. **

**Disclaimer: none of it belongs to me. **

Penelope Garcia was usually not this distracted at work, but this morning she could barely concentrate on any task. She thanked God, the stars and the entire universe there was no case for her beloved BAU team, as she wasn't sure she could be of any assistance right now, she couldn't think rationally to save her life, let alone that of innocent citizens who might require her assistance. She was staring down her phone, as if she was willing it to ring, nervously walking up and down her office.

She was so absorbed by the mental battle with her cell that she didn't notice her door opening and closing, letting Morgan into her office. He stood there for a second, observing her, when her phone _finally _went off, and he watched her hands tremble with a frown, not knowing what could have her so worked up. He came to check in on her, she had been feeling sick for a while now, and he wanted to make sure she was feeling well enough to work.

"Penelope Garcia," she picked up after almost letting the phone ring out. Derek raised an eyebrow, he still hadn't made himself known and she was standing with her back towards him. Normally Pen didn't hesitate that long, especially not when she was obviously waiting for the call. He didn't want to invade her privacy like this, he quickly debated in his mind how to make it obvious he was there without startling her or interrupting her phonecall, but after listening to whoever was on the other line, she started speaking again.

"Are you _sure? _Oh my God, that is good news indeed, yes, thank you!" She was practically jumping up and down in excitement, flapping her hands, puzzling Morgan even more. What news was she talking about?

He scraped his throat, making Garcia turn around in surprise, her eyes wide, a smile on her lips.

"I will definitely come in first thing on Monday, alright, see you then, bye!" she beamed, hanging up, then suddenly shy when seeing Morgan's expectant look. He was dying to know what her great news was, and she was dying a little inside having to tell him, because she didn't know how he'd take it.

"Hi, Hot Stuff," she started with the easy part, still not looking at him. He moved closer to her, worry written all over his handsome face. She just received what she deemed _good news_, was all smiley yet she couldn't look him in the eyes ... that could only mean one thing. She was leaving them. Leaving _him. _A wave of panic washed over him, clenching his heart, forming a lump in his throat. He tried to shake the thought, but when she stiffened as he wrapped his arms around her in a hug, he immediately imagined his worst fear confirmed.

"Penelope, sweetheart, what is going on?" He eased back, his voice unsteady. Derek Morgan was someone who didn't back down from any challenge, who didn't let any fear govern his life, who was always the first to act when the situation required it, uncaring for his own safety. He looked the worst criminals straight into the eyes without blinking, but when it came to losing his baby girl, he lost all his bravery. He didn't think he'd survive that.

Gently lifting her chin with his hand, as she was still avoiding his gaze, he tried to search her eyes for a reassuring sign, more at ease when he saw the love shining back in hers. He mentally kicked himself for doubting her. She'd never do something sneaky behind his back, and taking another job without telling him would definitely fall under the things she wouldn't do to him.

"What is going on?" He repeated when he saw her gulp but not answer. Something was definitely off. Swallowing hard, she finally spoke.

"Okay, well, handsome, I know this is probably not what you want, and we haven't been together for very long, but I went to see Dr. Boone and he ran some... _tests_," she rambled, pulling courage from the fact Derek's smile seemed to grow bigger as his understanding grew. They'd suspected she was pregnant when she started throwing up every morning, but three pregnancy tests had shown negative, so he had encouraged her to see a doctor to determine where her sickness came from. Her nervous apology and the way she hesitated on the word _tests_ told him enough. He looked her straight in the eyes, caressing her cheek, wordlessly conveying how happy this could make him.

"Derekimpregnant," she blurted out in one word, looking away again, chewing her bottom lip, not seeing the look of complete bliss which had taken over Morgan's face. Thinking you were prepared for news and actually hearing it out loud, were two different things, he mused.

"Wow," was all he could utter, completely overwhelmed no matter how much he had been open to the possibility. He stepped back, leaning on one of the desks, looking at the floor to let the news sink in, but with a stupid grin on his face. "Wow," he repeated, shaking his head. He couldn't really believe it. Him, settling down, becoming a father. He hadn't thought it was possible – the only woman he could see himself living the perfect married life with had been taken by another man. And then one day six months before, he had heard Penelope tell Emily she broke up with Kevin because she was in love with someone else. The same night, he had shown up at her door and he hadn't left – or rather, he had taken her to his house and hadn't let her go again – ; two months later had asked her officially to move in and marry him and she had said yes on both accounts and now his biggest dream was coming true.

Looking up at her, he saw her insecurity though, the tears waiting to escape, her nervously wringing her hands together, and he realised he probably didn't sound even remotely happy, and that it was killing her. In three long strides he was standing in front of her, wrapping her in his arms, kissing her front, her cheek, her ear, her neck.

"Baby girl, you make me the happiest man on earth," he fell back on cliches to convey his meaning, but he really had no idea how to express this overpowering feeling in his chest.

"Are you sure? I mean, we can, I can, you don't," she stammered, "I'd understand..."

"Understand what, goddess? That I love you and want to marry you and I can't wait to hold our daughter in my arms?" He felt victorious when he heard her chuckle through her tears, and he quickly wiped her cheeks off, looking at her with a smile which mirrored hers.

"A daughter huh? What if we have a son?" She teased him, her usual cheerful nature resurfacing now that she was felt reassured he wanted this as much as she did.

"It's going to be a girl," he told her earnestly, with so much conviction she nearly burst out laughing. "I'm sure of it."

"But handsome, there's as much chance it's a boy, you can be sure all you want, that's not how it works..." she giggled, swatting his chest when he growled and lifted her up against him, biting her neck.

"Oh so you are saying I don't know how to make babies huh?" he playfully threatened her, kissing further down, to her collarbone, then to the top of her breasts. Automatically, she wrapped her legs around him, pushing herself closer against him, trying to assuage the fire his assault on her skin was starting deep inside her.

"No," she whimpered when he pushed her shirt and bra aside, cupping her full breasts, lifting them for better access. When he sucked her nipple into his mouth without warning, she yelped, her head tilted back and her eyes fluttered closed. He knew fully well he should step away, that someone could walk in any moment, but when she moaned like that, when she was clawing at his back, when he felt her silken skin under his lips, he no longer thought rationally. It was stronger than himself, the spell she had over him, she turned him on with just one look, one gesture, one word, and he was completely lost.

"The door," he whispered between his assaults on her breasts, he could never get enough of her pink tipped nipples, he'd spend hours licking them, rolling them between his fingers, worshiping her perfect cleavage... Penelope let go of him, turning around to lock the door, but he was right behind her, pressing himself against her, making her feel what she was doing to him. She barely made it to the door, her hands trembling with anticipation while she shakily turned the lock. She could feel his erection against her ass, she was trying to hold back a moan when he brought one hand to her thigh, slowly trailing it upward, lifting her skirt.

"Shhh, baby," he teased her, his other hand over her mouth, while he was kissing the back of her neck, caressing her inner thigh, driving her crazy with want. She bit his finger to silence another moan when he finally moved his left hand up to her core, cupping her over her moist panties. She had always loved to wear skirts, but even more so since she started dating Derek... and he certainly didn't complain. With one sharp tug her panties fell to her ankles, and he could finally explore her center unhindered, his cock throbbing, he didn't know how long he could hold on any longer, especially not with how she held his fingers between her lips, trying to keep her moans unnoticed, and he wished she had them wrapped around his dick, but not here, not now. He ran his hand over her slit, parting her slightly before quickly pushing two fingers in, feeling her dripping wet and so ready for him. She threw her head back on his shoulder, and he kissed her, moving his other hand down to her breasts, massaging her right breast, playing with its nubbed peak before treating her left with the same reverence.

"Derek," she moaned, unable to control herself, her legs were trembling while he increased his rhythm, pumping is fingers in and out of her, working her up in a frenzy, she could barely hold herself up against the door. Knowing what she wanted, Morgan lifted her skirt while making quick work of his pants and boxers, letting them fall to the floor. Penelope whimpered when his hands left her, but he put them on her hips to pull her towards him a little and steady her, tilting her ass against him as he replaced his fingers with his thick length. He leaned over her, letting her adjust for a moment, both hands on her chest, playing with her nipples, rolling them between his fingers, tugging the erect peaks while he continued to kiss her neck, her jaw, her ear, her mouth, everywhere he could between heavy breaths. The sound of her panting drove him wild, and he couldn't keep still anymore so he started moving in long, slow strokes, increasing his speed as she started to meet him thrust for thrust.

When Derek felt her shudder, he reached between her legs, rubbing her clit hard, fast until he felt her walls clasp around him. He kept slowly stroking her, stilling his movement inside her while she rode out her orgasm, then slipped out of her, turning her around in his arms. He kissed her as he gently pushed her backwards, stumbling towards her desk, and helped her sit on its edge, before he entered her again, his mouth plundering hers while he drove inside her over and over. Penelope wrapped her legs around him, encouraging him to go faster while he built her up again, her hands roaming his neck, his abs, his back, her nails leaving marks when she came close again, and he bit down on the junction between her neck and shoulder to stifle his cry as he reached completion, taking her over the edge with him.

Panting, he rested his head there, too out of breath to do anything but try and soothe the love mark he would certainly leave there with his kisses, as she caressed the back of his head and his neck, holding him close to her.

"I love you," he finally let out, tenderly, when he regained enough of his spirits, his forehead now resting against hers, wrapping his arms around her in turn.

"I love you too," she smiled against his lips, overwhelmed by the sudden stream of feelings washing over her.

They both startled when they heard a loud knock on the door, and Hotch's voice through it: "Everything alright in there?" His suspicion was almost tactile, but they somehow didn't care.

"Never been better!" Penelope giggled while Morgan shouted his answer as he quickly slipped out of her and pulled up his boxers and pants, while she adjusted her clothes the best she could, and after making sure her lover was decent she opened her office door to find her suspicious boss, his brow furrowed, not really expecting an explanation but waiting with a file in hand.

"I, euhm, we,..." she stuttered, trying to come up with an excuse. She wasn't speechless often but Hotch had a gift to make her babble. She looked at Morgan for help, and after he mouthed "Can I?" she just nodded, smiling at his enthusiasm. He came up to her, and put his arm around her shoulder, pressing her close.

"Hotch, well, where to start..." Morgan's voice trailed, a huge grin on his face, he knew he was annoying his unit chief with his behaviour but he couldn't help himself. The news was too good. It hadn't sunk in completely yet, but he was over the moon.

"What is it, Morgan," the older man barked, aware of the rest of the team gathering around them.

"Penelope and I..." he started.

"Are finally dating!" Prentiss interrupted him cheerfully, and they couldn't help but laugh.

"Yes," Penelope acknowledged her friend, who clapped her hands together and started to congratulate her when Morgan put his hand up, silencing her.

"There's more?" Rossi asked, one eyebrow lifted, he figured as much but, unlike Prentiss, wanted to leave them the scoop.

"We're getting married next month," Penelope offered, she was really enjoying this game, especially when she saw her family's faces light up.

"And you're pregnant!" Reid remarked, dryly, his hands in his pockets, head cocked to the side, his brow knitted in a pensive expression.

"What?" Hotch turned around, unbelieving, while everyone else gaped at him. They of course knew he was a doctor, but not _that_ kind of doctor.

"Well, Penelope has been sick for three weeks, Morgan keeps taking "breaks" to go see her when we're here, we are getting sudden big announcements and, what really gave it away," the genius pointed at Penelope, "is that she's holding her belly protectively, it's something all pregnant women do unconsciously." And with that, he shrugged and wandered off, leaving the others perplexed before they burst out in congratulations for the happy pair.

**A/N: I'm always a little nervous when I post these … Does it ever get better? **


End file.
